bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Lancôme Paris Star Eyes
Lancôme Paris Star Eyes ---- Lancôme Paris Star Eyes is a short film created by Joann Sfar. Which stars Daria Werbowy and Betty Boop. The advert presented one of Lancôme's newest make up set ''Lancôme Hypnôse Star. "Betty Boop from the beginning was very glamorous and seductive and sultry," said Silvia Galfo, senior vice president for marketing at Lancôme, a L’Oréal brand. “And one of the iconic things that you think about are her eyes. Fashioning Betty Boop as a mascara spokeswoman presented a fundamental challenge. "The way Max Fleischer drew her, she has five eyelashes on the top, and four on the bottom," Mr. Caruso said. "When you’re doing a campaign for Lancôme, who makes the best mascara in the world, you better thicken up those eyelashes." For the Lancôme campaign, rather than nine single lashes on each eye, Betty Boop has dozens of clusters of lashes, each cluster curling into a point. Among women over 18, 46 percent say they always wear mascara, more than those who wear eyeliner (40 percent) or eye shadow (35 percent), according to Mintel, a market research firm. Hypnôse Star, with a retail price of $28, was introduced exclusively in Sephora in August, and will be sold nationally beginning Dec. 1 in department stores including Macy’s, Bloomingdales and Nordstrom. (It was introduced throughout Europe beginning in June.) An online-only video promoting the mascara opens with Ms. Werbowy, the model, holding a script in a dressing room and struggling to say "Boop-Oop-a-Doop," Betty Boop’s catchphrase, when Betty Boop strolls in, an animated character in the real-life setting. "I’ve been in the business since black-and-white," says Betty Boop in her high-pitched voice. "All stars have a secret: just say it with the eyes." Quotes *Betty Boop: "All stars have a secret! Just say it with the eyes." *Daria Werbowy: "I can't say Boop-Oop-a-Doop..." *Betty Boop: "I love your eyes!" *Betty Boop: "Do you feel I'm just a drawing?" *Betty Boop: "Yappa Dappa Dappa Da! Boop-Oop-a-Doo!" *Betty Boop: "Shakespeare? We'll meet him next time." *Betty Boop: "I'm thrilled with cartoon guys!" Characters *Betty Boop *Daria Werbowy Cast & Crew *Marie Danielle as Betty Boop *Daria Werbowy as herself *Joann Sfar (Director) *Philippe Chanet (Art Director) *France De Saint Steban (Art Director) *Autochenille (Animation Studio) *Maryline Monthieux (Editor) *Claire Garraud (VFX Producer) *Seb Mingam (Colorist:) *Olivier Daviaud (Music) Gallery Betty lancome4.jpg BettyBoopWikiaLancome3.gif BettyBoopWikiaLancome2.gif BettyBoopWikiaLancome1.gif Trivia *The ad was created by Publicis 133 in Paris, part of the Publicis Groupe, with photography by Mario Testino. *It will appeared in the December issue of Harper’s Bazaar and the January issues of magazines including Elle, Glamour and People. *Lancôme spent $97.8 million on advertising in 2011, according to the Kantar Media unit of WPP. *According to the Q Scores Company, which tracks the popularity of celebrities and licensed characters, the last time consumers were polled on Betty Boop, in 2007, 90 percent of women aged 18 to 49 recognized the character, but only about 12 percent said she was one of their favorite characters — what the company calls a Q Score of 12. *This is the first time that Lancôme has licensed a cartoon character, it is far from a first for the cosmetics industry. See Also *''Betty Goes A - Posen'' *''Hypnôse Star'' ---- Category:Episodes Category:commercials Category:Reference Category:2011 Category:2012